Naruto: Egypt's Heir
by naruking4
Summary: Naruto is the heir of Egyptian magicians, enough said.
1. Egyptian Might

Naruto was standing with senbon needles sticking out from all over his body making him look like a porcupine while his teammate Sasuke Uchiha had barely any as he used Naruto as a shield. Naruto lowered his head as he saw Sasuke run behind him once more to protect himself and his eyes turned cold when he heard him say, "This is all you're good for loser, a shield for an elite like me." Naruto raised his hand and made a single hand sign while saying, "Kai." When this was uttered a plume of smoke appeared and there stood a different Naruto. Where there once was an orange jumpsuit there was now black anbu style pants, a black vest with slits in the back, black forearm guards with small spikes protruding from the end, black fingerless gloves, and on his chest was a tattoo of a dragon and an angel on either side. Naruto crouched down and from his back emerged black angel wings. He rose and moved his hand revealing a storage seal on his palm.

He raised his hand above his head and intoned, "God of Death grant me your strength, God of the Sun grant me your speed, God of War grant me your sight, Goddess of Magic grant me knowledge, and God of Chaos grant me the will to do what I must. Give me the tools to protect those I love. Open gate of death and arise my blade: Schele Schneider Bankura!" In Naruto's hand appeared a strange blade. Its hilt was blood red with lines of gold, the crossguard was black as a moonless night, and the blade was as white as freshly fallen snow. At the base of the hilt was a skull with ruby eyes and an emerald in its mouth. He said, "Haku remove the mask and end this fight. I don't want to hurt you or Zabuza so if you both surrender I can guarantee you a place in Konoha.

The hunter nin they were facing removed her mask to reveal a beautiful face as she asked, "Can you really do that?" "Yes," Naruto replied as he walked over to Kakashi and Zabuza and knocked them both back. After he did that they heard clapping. They all turned to the end of the bridge to see a midget with one arm in a cast with an army of mercenaries between them. "Well will you look at this. The demon of the mist isn't much more than a kitten. I had no intention of paying you. Now be a good boy and die. But first can you kill a few of these bandits for me?" Gato said as he looked at Zabuza. "Kakashi I have no quarrel with you anymore. Let's kill them all," Zabuza called at Kakashi. Naruto stepped forward and drew his blade. He then pointed two fingers at the army and spoke two words, "Ha-di, A'max!" A great explosion took place in the center of the army killing many of them while the rest were taken out by the raging fires flowing from his fingers. Naruto stepped up to Gato who was begging for his life, "Please I'll give you anything, money, women, land?" Naruto placed his blade at Gato's throat and said where everyone heard, "I normally would say for Anubis to have mercy on your soul but I think I'll make an exception. Say hello to Ammit for me." With that Naruto decapitated Gato thus freeing Wave from his oppression. Naruto turned and walked toward his team. He looked at Haku and said, "I shall now sleep," as he fell into unconscious bliss. Haku caught him and set his head in her lap. Kakashi knelt down and lifted Naruto up as they walked to Tazuna's house with Sasuke looking at Haku with lust every few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later:

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find Haku, with her head on his chest, sitting beside the bed he was in holding his hand. He leaned over and kissed her forehead whispering, "Wake up Yuki-hime." Haku lifted her head and looked at Naruto before she grabbed him in a tight hug. He hugged her back before they separated with him sitting up and getting out of the bed. He walked downstairs with Haku at his side as they headed out for the bridge with Zabuza and Haku. When they reached the completed bridge they were greeted by all of wave who thanked Naruto for freeing their country. Sakura muttered that they should thank 'her Sasuke-kun'. They headed out for Konoha along the bridge which cut their travel time in half. Naruto walked with Kakashi, Zabuza, and asked where he got his blade and Naruto answered with, "It was a gift from my patrons." After that they walked in companionable silence until they reached the gates of Konoha. When they reached it a squad of Anbu appeared and grabbed each of the genin, Zabuza, and Haku and Shunshined them to the Hokage's office. Naruto looked at the Hokage and said, "They are under the protection of Egypt and her people." The Hokage nodded and dismissed them after explaining to them that Zabuza would be on a month long probationary period and after words would be a jonin. Haku would be a chunin and both would live with Naruto at his house. They left and the Hokage took out a little orange book and started reading letting out a little pervy giggle every so often.

Naruto let out a sigh as he walked with the two. He took them towards the clan side of the village and towards a compound with a small modest house with sand in the backyard with a small river running through it and small pyramids dotting the sand. They walked inside and got settled. Just as Naruto was about to make some tea there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find an Anbu with an eagle mask who simply said, "The council and Hokage have requested all of your presences at the council chambers." Naruto nodded and went to Haku and Zabuza and grabbed them both by their arms and said, "****(Movement)" They all felt a pull on their guts and found themselves in the council chambers with a smirking Sasuke, a pissed off Hokage, Elders, and Ninja Council, and a confident Civilian Council. "What are we doing here?" Naruto asked bluntly. "Quiet you de-boy. We are the council and deserve respect!" shouted a pink haired woman. "Respect is earned not given and you have yet to earn mine," Naruto replied. The Shinobi council nodded their heads as did the elders. "We aren't here to talk about respect we are here to talk about the rightful property of the Uchiha and the choosing of his first wife," said a fat civilian. "I demand the property stolen from me by Uzumaki Naruto to be returned and the hand of Haku Momochi," Sasuke demanded. Naruto stiffened at the mention of Haku and drew his second blade, it had a curved blade like a scythe, a leather wrapped handle that was part of the blade and the same material, bronze. The blade looked sharp enough to cut through a hair without moving. He pointed it at Sasuke and chanted, "Horus, God of War, Steady my hand and grant me your favor in the next battle. Let my strength be used to protect those I love and my knowledge to defend the weak. Cry Horus!" Naruto's blade shifted form to where it now had a falcon head at the base of the hilt, two wings for the cross guard, and a blade where one side was silver with the other gold. Naruto turned and growled out, "If any of you try to force Haku-chan to do anything I will make it where your remains won't even fill a thimble!" His eyes had a cold edge to them and he was leaking killing intent.

The civilians looked about ready to soil themselves and Naruto scoffed. Sasuke already had his hands in motion and cried out "Katon: Endan!" Naruto sliced through the fire ball and had his blade at Sasuke's neck and said, "Say the word and I will end him!" Luckily for Sasuke th Hokage decided against it and had him tied up in the corner.


End file.
